Rupture
by BlackPage
Summary: ONE SHOT - ils s'aiment ou se sont ils aimé? Tout n'est pas rose et Hermione est obligée de faire un choix.


Je n'aurais pas dus le faire, je l'ai trahie. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, le fait d'avoir trahi quelqu'un m'est insupportable. Mais voila, le mal est fait. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je sais qu'il est horriblement rancunier et qu'il ne comprend jamais rien. Il ne le sait pas, et j'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Je suffoque, l'ai est soudain irrespirable. Le pire, c'est que quand je fais quelques choses qui me déplait sa se vois très vite. J'ai l'impression de voir des arcs d'électricité se former partout dans la salle commune. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Je suis toujours dans la salle commune, je compte bien l'attendre, je pense que notre histoire est terminé, mais lui ? Pense t'il comme moi ou non ? Je le vois entrer dans la salle, il n'est pas seul, il est suivis de près par une fille. Et il lui tient la main.

Il tient un branchage à la main, j'aperçois une fleure. Je souris légèrement, il est vraiment adorable. Pourtant des souvenirs désagréables me viennent en mémoire. Maintenant, je le revois observant attentivement une autre, ne m'écoutant pas. Ca fait bientôt un mois que nous faisons que de nous engueuler. Je le vois se tourner vers la fille, il est de dos. Je comprends que la fleur ne m'est pas du tout désigné.

Soulagée ou en colère ? Je ne sais pas, les deux en même temps. Il ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre me mettra au courant alors que moi pour échanger un ridicule petit baiser je me sens obliger de me cacher.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis cloué sur mon siège à le regarder agir, son regard… Non je dis n'importe quoi je ne peux pas le voir il est de dos ! La seule pensée qui me fait tenir est que maintenant il ne pourra plus rien contre moi, mais en même temps, j'aurais préféré que sa ne se passe pas comme sa du tout.

Nous avons tous les deux commis l'adultère. Enfin, adultère est un bien grand mot, nous n'avons pas couché ni l'un ni l'autre. Donc pour le moment je suis sure qu'il me dirais que c'est juste un instant de faiblesse, mais dans le regard de la fille, je comprend que sa dure depuis bien plus longtemps que sa.

Je le voix esquisser un geste dans sa direction et se pencher doucement pour l'embrasser, je deviens rouge de honte et de fureur, la petite voix qui me dit « Victoire » je la met en laisse pour le moment mais la voix qui dit « Trahison » le hurle bien fort en moi. Je suis perdue, maudite, paumé. Enfin tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas heureuse. Je ferme les yeux une demi seconde, quand je les ouvre ils sont toujours la tous les deux, ils tournent devant moi comme si il s'agissait d'un film.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, j'en sursaute tellement je suis absorbé par le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Une deuxième personne fait la même chose, il est temps pour moi de savoir de qui il s'agit. Harry et Fred me regardent, je lis l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Je lui souris, mais ce sourire a quelque chose de douloureux et au fond de moi, je souffre autant que le sourire. Fred me murmure à l'oreille :

« - Ce con ne sais pas la chance qu'il a. »

La voix douce, ce ton doux et malheureux. Et dire qu'il me fait la cour sans relâche et que je suis quand même sortie avec son frangin. Je n'ai pas choisie le bon, il se trouve que Fred, même si il raconte beaucoup de bêtise est moins stupide et ouvre plus les yeux que Ron.

J'acquiesce douloureusement. Pour moi seul ce qu'il est entrain de faire existe, puis je réalise bêtement… Je n'ai toujours pas esquissé un geste pour le punir. Je décide donc qu'il est temps pour moi de réagir, en bien, ou en mal.

Je bouge au ralenti, je me lève, et a pas de loup me rapproche d'eux. La fille à les yeux fermé, elle doit être entrain de faire un beau rêve. Mais je dois faire attention, c'est toujours dans ces moment la que je fais des fautes stupides, je ne dois pas laisser la colère m'emporter. Puis je m'en fous, je fais que ce que je veux, un point c'est tout. Je suis quasiment sure que je suis suivi de près par Harry et Fred et que toute la salle m'observe, mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'arrache la fille de ses bras, je la jette presque à terre. Pendant quelques temps je le voix parler, de la culpabilité se reflète dans ses yeux bleus habituellement inexpressif. Puis comme dans les films que mes parents regardent, je sens que mon bras, ma main prennent la direction de la joue de Ron.

Pas manqué, quelques seconde plus tard, ma claque sa figure, le bruit alerte les autres et toutes les discussions cesse pour regarder. Il se retourne, mais ce n'est pas si grave. J'hurle :

"- CONNARD ! je reprend plus calmement, me faire sa, à moi, devant moi en plus."

Il n'a jamais eu de tact, et le manque de réactivité de sa part me tue. Je me jette sur lui, on tombe tous les deux à la renverse. La colère déculpe mes forces. Et dans ce drôle de rêve, je me vois me défoulé sur Ron en lui assenant des coups à tous vas.

Mais je suis arrêté, Harry, Fred et quelques autre m'arrache de Ron. Le pauvre à su sang sur le visage. De dépits que me met à pleurer, mais je vous y tromper pas, se sont des larmes de rages. Le bureau des pleures a ouverts ces portes. Je leur hurle :

"-LACHEZ MOI !"

Ils le font, mais au moindre faux mouvement je sais qu'ils m'arrêteront de nouveau. Il est temps pour moi de lâcher l'affaire, après tout, si elle le veut, elle le garde. Comme on frappe l'ennemi à terre, je me retourne et je dis à Ron :

« - Ah, j'allais oublier, entre nous, c'est terminé ! »

Je sais d'aventure que nous en reparlerons, et j'espère que la conversation sera plus détendue et qu'il ne fera pas allusion a cet épisode calamiteux. Je sais que désormais pour moi, il sera impossible de continuer avec lui, je n'aurais pas confiance. Pas que en lui, mais en moi aussi. J'ai embrassée Fred une fois, et un tel océan s'en enfoui en moi que si je devais l'embrasser encore une fois, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Il fallait donc que sa se termine, je vois dans les yeux de mon « ex » de l'incompréhension, mais au plus profond de lui, il sait aussi. Et quand je lui dirais il m'en voudra autant que moi je lui en veux, et il en voudra a son frère aussi. Nous ne devons pas continuer à nous faire souffrir mutuellement ainsi.

Le soir, je ne mange pas, ma douleur est encore trop récente. Mais demain, je serais suffisamment en forme pour affronter l'ennemi, donc je me couche. Je ne supporterais pas les babillages inutiles, surtout Lavande et Parvati, elles parlent trop.

Le lendemain, j'ai la tête comme une pastèque. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche ! Je regarde l'heure. Déjà 8h30, Harry et Ron doivent m'attendre. Pour moi, les évènements de la veille ne se sont jamais déroulés.

Quand j'arrive en vas, je vois que Harry, je le regarde bizarrement, surtout la tête qu'il fait, sa n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ron est à coté de lui. A la vue de son œil au beurre noir, je me rappel. Je le regarde puis je me décide à être polie, mais il ne faut pas qu'il se trompe sur mes intentions.

"-Sa vas, tu n'a pas trop mal ?"

Il me regarde mal à l'aise et il est évident que si Harry ne l'avait pas forcé, il ne serait jamais venu, c'est dans ces habitudes de fuir les difficultés.

"-Sa pourrait aller mieux, souffle Ron, je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse."

La je sais qu'il a raison à 100 mais je meurs de faim et un peu a ma façon je fuis la situation.

"-Je sais, mais la je meurs de faim. Et si je n'ai pas le ventre plein, je vais encore faire des bêtises."

Il acquiesce et nous partons tous les deux en direction de la grande salle, le silence qui règne est mortel. Harry n'essaye même pas d'amener un peu de distraction il sait que sa ne servirais à rien, mais en revanche, il s'est mis juste entre nous deux pour éviter toute bagarre inutile.

La grande salle nous regarde, les nouvelles vont vites, je décides qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au point, et je fais une chose qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes je dis sèchement et à toute la salle :

"-Y'a un problèmes ? Vous voulez ma photo ?"

Heureusement Malfoy n'est pas la, il nous aurait sans doute allumer avec une de ses phrases débiles. Et aussi brusquement que le reste, on s'assoit à notre table. Même les griffondor ne me regarde pas. Je suis bien mieux ainsi, être à l'intérieur des rumeurs ne m'enchante pas. Je commence à manger, j'observe Ron. Il a l'air de ne pas vouloir manger.

"-Tu devrais manger un peu, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour me contrer."

Le genre de phrases qui allume le feu aux poudres. Je le vois devenir rouge de honte et de colère, il avale donc quelques tartines les unes après les autres, je sais que la discussion ne sera pas de tous repos et je ne veux pas qu'elle soi de tout repos, après tout, il s'agis que clôturer notre histoire en quelque sorte. Sa me rassure de voir qu'il m'en veux autant que moi je lui en veux.

"-Commençons tout de suite, commande t'il."

"-Non Ron, a moins que tu veuille te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, je me trompe ?"

J'ai adopté le même ton machiavélique que Malfoy, sa ne m'enchante pas, mais le voir perdre toute ses couleurs me fascine, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Ron devenais aussi blanc qu'un linge quand quelque chose l'ennuis.

"Non, je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle, comme tu dis, nous attendrons un peu."

"Je crois aussi que c'est mieux, ajoute Harry, je ne veux pas être au milieu de vos querelles."

Le petit déjeuner reprend dans un silence de mort, j'observe Ron autant qu'il m'observe, sa me fait penser au vieux western que on père affectionne tant. C'est le silence avant la bataille. Les revolver seront dégainer dans peu de temps.

"Je t'attends dans la salle sur demande, je pense que nous serons à notre aise pour discuter ainsi."

Je lis un peu de tout dans ses grand yeux bleus, dans la salle, je chercher rapidement Fred des yeux, mais il n'y ai pas. Je me demande ou il est. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de ça.

Quand j'entre dans la salle sur demande, je sens qu'elle a un occupant. Mais je ne le cherche pas, n'importe qui aurait pus rester la sans que sa me fasse quelques chose. Mais je ne m'attendait pas à sa !

Dans le lit qui trône dans un des coins de la salle, une tête rousse se détache de blancheur des draps. C'est lequel ? Fred ou George ? Peu importe. Je m'approche de lui et lui secoue gentiment par l'épaule. Quand il se retourne j'identifie sans problème Fred. Je ne m'aperçois pas de l'expression gêner qu'il a sur le visage, je me retourne et lui demande ou est son jumeau.

"Il est dans le dortoir, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai pas pus rester. Comment sa vas toi ?"

"Sa vas, mais j'ai donner rendez vous à Ron ici pour que nous discutions de notre rupture. Je ne veux pas que sa se passe mal, même si c'est bien partis pour."

Et sur ce je me retourne. Les draps ont glissé et je le vois torse nu, bien que légèrement rouge, je regarde son torse, bien proportionné, je le trouve admirable. Et je ne l'entends pas me poser une question. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais avec beaucoup plus de douceur que la veille je sursaute, je me sens stupide.

"Tu m'as écouté ?"

"Non, dis- je honnêtement, je…"

"C'est réellement terminé avec Ron ?"

Je secoue la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Je ne pourrais plus lui faire confiance, et vue que hier nous nous sommes embrasser, je préfère renoncer. Tu devrais mettre tes vêtements et sortir, ils vont arriver."

Il devient plus rouge qu'une tomate a son tour. Puis murmure gêner.

"Tu pourrais te tourner ?"

Un sourcil suspect se lève sur mon visage. Un signe interrogateur en quelque sorte.

"Je suis nu, ajoute Fred alors plus que gêner."

Je fais vite demi tour et je me dirige vers la porte. Je ne veux pas le découvrir avant de le faire avec lui. Enfin, si il veux de moi. Mais quand je repense à son expression triste le premier jours, quand je lui dis que je sortait ave Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Mais je me demande comment lui faire comprendre que malgré le fait que je sortais avec Ron j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Je me retourne alors, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je suis plongé dans mes stupides réflexions. Et il se tient là juste devant moi. Que faire ? Je le regarde, avec une extrême peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peut être peur de moi, de ce que je suis capable de faire. Et je fais bien d'avoir peur de moi.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quand je le vois comme sa, abandonné à me regarder je me sens tellement féminine et désirable. Je me vois encore l'approcher pour capturer ses lèvres, bien que ce geste soit au ralenti je sens que je ne dois pas me laisser transporter plus loin son frère risque d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je coupe donc notre baiser, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'ai l'impression de fondre en lui.

J'aurais dus sortir avec toi tout de suite, ai-je murmuré, je suis stupide."

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, et quand je le vois sourire ainsi… Je me sens toute chose, et je lui rend se magnifique sourire. Et il disparaît de champ de vision. Je chercher un fauteuil, et près de la fenêtre il y en a un. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me sens ramollir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir dans cet état de béatitude.

Ron fait son entrer, suivis d'Harry. Je regarde Harry bizarrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait voir notre règlement de compte. Mais c'est peut être mieux d'avoir un arbitre sur ce genre d'affaires.

Ils s'installent tous les deux sur des fauteuils, je tourne le mien pour leur faire face. Je veux être prête a déballer mes armes quand nous serons au cœur du conflit.

"Je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer cette mascarade."

Le silence suis ma déclaration. Harry ne souhaite pas prendre part aux festivités, comme je le comprends.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione, dit Ron."

"Tous simplement parce que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi. Et sa me parait une raison suffisante pour stopper cette histoire qui tourne a la farce.

"Je voix que tu as déjà pris ta décision."

"Aurait tu une bonne raison pour vouloir continuer avec moi ? « Question pertinente Mione »"

"Je t'aime moi !"

Je commence à perdre patience, mais qu'il arrête ses conneries celui la merde ! Je ne veux pas courir après le vent pour lui, je ne veux pas finir malheureuse parce que monsieur l'a décidé, il en est hors de question.

"Soit sérieux pour une fois, sa changera."

"Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autres ? Me demande t-il."

Evidement, quelle question.

"Je dois être sincère ? Où je peux répondre ce qui me passe par la tête ? Demandai je."

"Sois sincère, sa m'aidera. Répond il à ma tirade ironique."

"Evidement que j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ne nous aimons plus comme avant Ron, nous sommes redevenus les bon amis du début, ai-je déclaré, rester ensemble ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

"Tu n'es jamais d'accord ! Dis je énervé."

Harry gigoter mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, je me demandais pourquoi, et les repousses incessantes de Ron me mettait de mauvaises humeurs.

"Toi-même tu as des vues sur quelqu'un Ron, ajoutai je, sinon tu n'aurais jamais embrasser cette fille. Et je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé lui."

Je savais que la seule chose qu'il retiendrait c'est que j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas manqué il m'a juste dit :

"Tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Exact, tout comme toi, continuai je, je n'ai pas a avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs."

Je me tait, je ne sais plus quoi ajouté. Enfin si je sais, mais je préférais le voir accepter tout ce que je lui ai dis, même si je sais qu'on fond il sais que j'ai raison un weasley est trop têtus

"Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme sa."

La goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase.

"Ne me laisse pas devenir ta pire ennemie et accepte ce que je te propose. Je ne tien pas a avoir a te faire la guerre. Je veux que tu sois mon ami, pas autre chose. Plus maintenant. Je n'aurais pas le courage que ce soit autre chose."

Ils me détaillent tous les deux, je me suis levée, je parle avec des gestes. La colère ne quitte plus mes épaules, je vais bientôt pêter un câble et tout envoyer en l'air. Je sais que je peux le faire. Ils le savent aussi. Quand je m'arrête enfin, ils me regardent toujours, et je les dévisage tour a tour.

"Tu prends les bonnes décisions Mione, déclare Harry d'un ton solennel."

Ron ne dit toujours rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il est absolument et totalement incapable de parler, même q'un peu. Je combats l'envie de le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il confirme mes dires.

"Vous avez raison, finit il par dire, je crois aussi que c'est la bonne solution, mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire tout de suite."

Il se tait un instant, alors que j'aillais ajouter quelques chose, il reprend :

"Je sais qui tu veux. Il me l'a dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à me doubler un jour."

Je rougis honteusement, ainsi il avait prévenu Ron. Je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi.

"Et c'est qui alors ? Questionne ai-je."

Sans hésiter il répond à la vitesse de l'éclair :

"Fred."

Un sourire finis par s'installer sur mon visage qui depuis le début était plutôt tendus. Je comprend que je mon revolver ne l'a pas tué, juste blesser. Et sa me fait encore plus sourire qu'autre chose. Je regarde l'heure. Et l'heure du repas à passer il est quasiment quatre heure de l'après midi. Je ne pensais pas.

Tandis qu'ils sortent de la salle, je sens toute la tension quitter mes épaules, et je me sens mieux, plus calme. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, je fronce les sourcils et rencontre le regard de Fred, pétillant de malice. Je sais que j'aurais du mal prendre ce que m'a dit Ron, mais sa m'a conforter dans mon envie d'être avec Fred.

"Alors comme sa il parait que tu aurait dit à Ron que tu me récupèrerais ?"

"Evidement, répond t-il."

Il s'approche, et un soupçon de musique s'élève, il me prend la main et je me sens toute chose tandis que nous dansons un slow. Sa me fait tout drôle surtout que ce n'est pas avec Ron que j'ai pus apprivoiser cette forme de tendresse.

Un grognement de protestation de mon estomac monte quand les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignent. Nous rigolons comme des gamins. Et nous décidons d'aller manger tous les deux.

Dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron discute et la nouvelle copine de Ron fait partie du lot. Je ne me sens pas frustré, mais rassuré. Il ne m'en aura pas tenus rigueur. Nos deux ans de relation n'auront en rien entaché notre amitié.

Finalement, il ne reste plus qu'a Harry de trouver sa dulcinée et le tour est joué. Mais pour le moment je savoure l'instant présent.

Je suis contente que sa se soit passer ainsi, bien que notre rupture est été assez courte. La vie continue.


End file.
